The studies conducted in the state of the art showed that the embolisation system is completely dependent on human skills and is performed, manually. The most significant problem in the embolisation procedure for the patients includes both the deviations in dose adjustment and the variation in catheter withdrawal speed from one person to another due to the manual nature of the dose determination depending on the vessel diameter of the respective embolisation site and the catheter withdrawal speed.
The problems of dosage and catheter withdrawal speed are experienced in the embolic agent systems administered with an injector or a gun. An even distribution of the agent to every part of the vessel cannot be achieved in a manual system. This, in turn, results in a denser embolic agent delivery in some parts, while a more sparse delivery in the others. As a consequence, the areas with dense embolic agent delivery develop thrombophlebitis, induration, rash, and temperature increase. In the areas with sparse embolic agent delivery, on the other hand, a sufficient and proper sealing cannot be achieved, and so the procedure fails and the standardization of the procedure cannot be performed.